Secret Santa
by Nineko
Summary: Harry had to give Draco a gift that comes from the heart, but what do you get someone who can buy everything? How about something money can't buy?  HP/DM slash warning
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Santa**

What do you get someone who could buy anything they want? How about something money can't buy? HP/DM slash warning

This is the first time I wrote a fic in over 8 years.. please r&r

English is not my native language so if there a horrible mistakes in this fic please notify me.

I hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! ^^

PS. I don't own Harry Potter (I did add him to my wish list though XD)

* * *

Harry entered the great hall during dinner time and was met with the deafening noise from chattering students. It seems he was the last one to arrive, because by the time he took his seat between Giny and Neville all the noise slowly faded away.

He followed the stare of his friends and looked at the head table, Dumbledore was standing with his arms raised to show he needed everyone's attention.

When even the soft sounds of the cutlery died down the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is present I would like to announce something." His is twinkled as he looked over the four houses.

Harry thought he heard whispers about a Christmas party and somewhere he even heard someone mention that the holidays would start early.

Dumbledore waited a moment before continuing "First I would like to say That I am very proud of the progress that has been made so far to improve house alliances. For Christmas we have decided to do something special with a nice way of showing love and friendship to others.", he pulled out a Christmas stocking and held it up before hanging it down from the front of the table in front of him.

"From this sock, every student will pick a note before leaving the great hall after dinner. On this note you will find a name of another student, the note will be automatically bonded to you so there will be no switching notes. You can't tell anyone who you've picked. You will have to give a present to the person from your note. It doesn't have to be expensive but it has to be something that comes from the heart."

There was a deadly silence now as all students processed the information.

"We will make sure that the notes will bond you to a person who is no more than 1 year younger or older than yourself. This will make it easier to interpret what one might like for a gift. We will swap presents on 20 December at dinnertime. Maybe there will be students who are lucky to receive a nice pair of socks!" with that said he sat down and continued eating as if nothing happened.

It took about 5 seconds before the whole hall burst with chatter. Harry bend over the table towards Ron and Hermione. "So.. what do you guys think about Dumbledore's new project?"

Ron looked miserable, "I can't believe this. I have to get presents for my whole family and now I have to get one more for some student who I might not even like! I think I lost my appetite..".

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not the end of the world Ron. It doesn't even have to cost much. You could always give them a book. Hogwarts a History is a safe choice."

Harry laughed at them, but he felt nervous as well. Hopefully he would get one of his own housemates, then it wouldn't be too bad.

He slowly finished his food and walked with his friends to the head table.

There was a small line as students from all houses picked a note from the sock and joined their friends to go back to the common rooms.

As he reached the front of the line he gave Dumbledore a small smile before putting his hand in the stocking. There was just one note in it, as he assumed there was for everyone.

He walked over to Ron who was waiting for him and was soon joined by Hermione.

When they got back to the Gryffindor dorms, Ron fell down on their regular couch nearby the fire.

"So let's get this over with.." he folded open the note and peeked inside. His two friends watched his face turn from curious to shocked to relieved in just 3 seconds. "Well this could be much worse I guess." He finally concluded and folded the note again.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before opening their notes at the same time.

Both didn't say anything but Hermione frowned a little when putting the note back in her pocked.

Harry kept staring at his note. It just had to be him. From anybody in the 5th through 7th year it had to be him. Draco _bloody_ Malfoy.

He crumbled the note and threw it into the fire place before getting up and walking to the 6th years bedroom.

Ron and Hermione shared looks. "Well I guess we can say Harry isn't as lucky as you." Hermione concluded.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews!

I will try to update a chapter every day.

The fic is not too long, so you should have the full story within a week ^^

Please R&R

* * *

That night sleep didn't find Harry until after midnight. His thoughts kept going back to that one name that haunted him since he entered the wizarding world.

How the hell was he supposed to give Malfoy something that came from the heart?  
The only time harry had ever given that blond prick something that came from the heart was when Malfoy got bruises or a nosebleed from one of their many fights.  
He could do that again, but he doubt Malfoy would appreciate it. Not that the arrogant bastard would appreciate ANYTHING.  
And Dumbledore would probably be disappointed if he punched Malfoy in the face for Christmas.

Harry suddenly sat up. This was all set up! Dumbledore wanted to work on alliances between houses. If Harry, the golden boy of Gryffindor, could do something nice for a Slytherin then it would be used as an example for everyone. He planned this whole gift giving just to make Harry befriend Malfoy.

But how in the world did Dumbledore expect him to do that? Even if Harry did offer his friendship, Malfoy would probably laugh in his face.  
It was impossible to do something nice for the guy, he wouldn't accept anything Harry would give.

Unless.. Unless Malfoy didn't know it was Harry who was being nice to him.

Pondering over this he finally drifted of to sleep. 

* * *

The following morning found him sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Ron was piling food on his plate like there was no tomorrow. Hermione's hair could be seen over her enormous book and once in a while a hand reached out for a piece of her muffin.

Harry ate his eggs and toast in silence while staring across to hall to the boy he had been obsessed with for so long.  
For the first time in years he watched Malfoy with interest instead of suspicion.  
The blond as usual sat there looking very uninterested in his housemates chatter and if looks could kill, the pig of which his bacon was made would die all over again.

At 08.15 the hall was almost empty, most students were already on their way to their classrooms. As usual the last ones to finish their meals were Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.

When the golden trio finally made for their first class they ended up walking behind their favourite Slytherins. As usual Pansy Parkinson was whining about one thing or another.  
Harry was about to tune her out but then he heard what she was whining about was in fact the Slytherin Prince.

"I noticed you hardly ate anything .. AGAIN! You should really try to eat more. Breakfast IS the most important meal of the day you know.." her annoying voice echoed in the dungeon hallways. If she didn't have that ear torturing voice she could almost pass for Hermione. She was also always paying attention when Harry didn't eat, and her arguments would sound the same too.

Pansy made a move to link her arm with his, but Malfoy skilfully stepped aside and received a pout from the girl in return.

"I told you Pansy, the breakfast here at school is horrible. I can't wait to return home for the holidays. I've been dying for freshly cut fruit and fresh orange juice and a chocolate chip muffin." For a second Harry thought Malfoy's eyes turned glassy but he could have imagined it because his usual sneer was back in place immediately.

* * *

Classes passed uneventful. Harry tried to listen if he could find out something useful about what Malfoy would like.  
By dinnertime Harry had heard nothing about what Malfoy liked, but he had a long list of what he disliked. Malfoy seemed to do nothing but complain.

Well, there was 1 thing...  
Harry stood up from the table and made for the door.  
Hermione called after him "Harry! You didn't even eat!". He just waved over his shoulder. "Don't worry Mione, I'll pay Dobby a visit."

He smiled to himself as he walked to the kitchens.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark outside when Harry got up. Silently he made for the bathroom to shower and get dressed. About 15 minuten later (he didn't even take the time to look in the mirror!) he was walking down the stairs to the common room.

The sound of a window slamming closed surprised him and he almost tripped on the last step.

"Sorry 'bout that, Mate. Didn't mean to startle you." His best friend said, grinning sheepishly.

He was surprised to see Ron up already and was about to ask why he was up, but decided against it. If he asked, Ron would probably return the question. He couldn't very well say he wanted to be in the great hall before his rival.

Harry smiled sheepishly back, "No problem, I guess I'm not fully awake yet.."

"Want to play some chess while we wait for Hermione?" the redhaid was already walking towards the chess-table without waiting for an answer.

'Think fast Harry!' he made a deep growl in his throat.

Ron looked back at him arching an eyebrow.

"Sorry, that was my stomach.. I am pretty hungry, so I'm heading downstairs if that's okay with you." Harry tried to give his sincerest apologetic face but inside his head he was screaming: 'pleasesayyes, pleasesayyes!'

"Sure mate, Mione and I will catch up with you later."

Harry wasn't the first student in the great hall. There were about 4 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws and 2 Hufflepuffs eating in silence already. 'Figures.. slytherins always come fashionably late...'. Harry took his seat where he had a good view of Malfoys 'throne' at the middle of the Slytherin table.

He took his time eating his breakfast and slowly the seats at the 4 tables filled with students. Hermione and Ron sat down next to him by the time he was halfway through his second helping of scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Harry, how is that stomach of yours? Ron told me it was growling so loud it echoed through the whole common room" Hermione said as she poured herself a cup of tea.

Harry grinned at her and rubbed his belly, "'I think I satisfied it for now".

Then his friends, especially Ron, concentrated on breakfast and Harry focussed on the doorway keeping an eye out for the blond.  
About 10 minutes (and 10 blonds, but not 'the blond') later he finally spotted Malfoy. He was walking to the Slytherin table together with his usual entourage, consisting of Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson. Harry carefully watched Malfoy's face as the boy arrived at his usual seat.

* * *

*Switching to Draco's POV*

Mornings didn't agree with Malfoy, and this morning thought it had the right to make his life a living hell. He had to spend twice as long to get his hair to look absolutely gorgeous and then he he walked into Theodore Nott as he walked of the bathroom. He tripped on the hem of said boys robes and fell against the bloody stone dorm-room wall.

The scraped elbow he could deal with (just a small healing charm et voila) but it had taken him 20 minutes to get hair. Sure there were spells and charms to keep your hair from messing up but his hair was his 'thing' and he has proud to have it look gorgeous without magic.

His trade-mark sneer was joined by them by his most evil glare and all students knew to make room for the blond.

His friends and his goons joined him in the common room and they made for the great hall together. Draco stopped dead in front of his seat, eyes focused on the breakfast set out in front of him. There was a chocolate chip muffin on his plate, a fruit-salad that looked absolutely beautiful and he would bet his life on it the glass on the side was filled with fresh orange juice.

He turned to his friends, who looked at him questioningly. "Pansy, I.. Thank you" he stuttered.

The girl frowned, "Sorry sugar, but I didn't do this..". He looked at the other three but they just shrugged.

Draco looked back at the table and sat down slowly feeling a bit unsure. He cast a spell over the food to check for traces of poison. Not that he could think of anyone wanting to poison him but he couldn't think of anyone wanting to prepare his breakfast either (except for Pansy, but she didn't).  
The food seemed safe and he reached out for his muffin, taking a bite.  


* * *

  
*Harry's POV*

He frowned as the blond hesitated to sit down and looked at the breakfast suspiciously. Harry hadn't know how he thought Malfoy would react, but this wasn't it.

He looked on as the blond cast some sort of spell over it, 'Does the git think someone tries to poison his by serving him breakfast?'.

On the other side of the hall Malfoy was chewing a bite of the muffin. His eyes widened and a smile lit up his face.  
All annoyed thoughts about the blond flushed down the drain at that instant and made room for a single one.

'God, he looks good when he smiles!"


End file.
